lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Outlands
The Outlands is once a forbidden area outside the Pride Lands. Its inhabitants are known as Outlanders. The Outlands are a stony network of canyons, gorges, and caverns. The light usually appears to be very dim, likely because of the ashy gray clouds blanketing the sky. The skeletons of other unfortunate animals can be seen. Deep within the Outlands is an active volcano with darker and more desolate surroundings, including withered trees. List of Species *Ants *Bats *Butterflies *Caterpillars *Chameleons *Cobras (formerly) *Cockroaches *Crocodiles **Kiburi's Float **Kiburi **Nduli **Tamka *Crows *Dung Beetles *Hyenas **Janja's Clan **Jasiri's Clan **Cheezi **Chungu **Janja **Jasiri **Madoa **Nne **Tano **Tunu **Wema **Hyena Resistance *Hyraxes *Jackals **Reirei's Pack **Dogo **Dogo's Siblings **Goigoi **Kijana **Reirei *Jerboas *Lions (formerly) *Lizards *Mice *Mole-rats *Monitor Lizards **Kenge *Moths *Rainbow Agamas *Scorpions **Sumu *Skinks **Shupavu's Group **Njano **Nyata **Nyeusi **Shupavu **Waza *Snakes *Termites *Vultures **Mzingo's Parliament **Male Vulture **Mwoga **Mzingo Locations *Broken Rock *Outlands Volcano *Zira's Cave *Termite Mounds *Jasiri's Watering Hole *Reirei's Cave *Rocky Plateau Visitors * Kion * Beshte * Bunga * Ono * Fuli * Kiara * Kovu * Vitani * Shabaha * Kasi * Imara * Tazama * Muhimu * Hamu * Swala * Haya * Mjomba * Ogopa * Uroho * Mwevi * Mwizi * Thurston * Tamaa * Hodari * Zazu * Makini * Kinyonga * Ma Tembo * Mtoto's Mom * Zito * Zigo * Johari * Bupu * Boboka * Sable Antelope 1 * Laini * Makuu * Male Crocodile * Hodari * Shujaa * Hadithi * Anga * Female Wagtail * Mwenzi * Nyuni * Kifaru * Mbeya * Azaad History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar It is implied that Simba had forbid Kion to go to the Outlands. When Bunga and Kion's baobab fruit fell down into the Outlands, Kion refused to go. However, Bunga leapt down there regardless, not worrying about the consequences. After reclaiming the Baobab fruit, he encountered two hyenas, Cheezi and Chungu, one of which grabbed him by the fur on his neck. Kion was able to use the Roar of the Elders to shock them into letting Bunga go. When Kion was getting the Lion Guard together, a vulture named Mzingo overheard the news and flew deeper into the Outlands to relay the message to Janja. Mzingo and the hyenas then plotted to take down as many animals as they could before the formation of the new Guard. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Kion becomes separated from the Lion Guard and accidentally takes a river ride into to the Outlands. He instructs the rest of the Guard to meet up with him at Flat Ridge Rock. As Kion travels through the Outlands, he crosses paths with Jasiri, a friendly hyena who helps him make it back to the Pride Lands. Can't Wait to be Queen Upon hearing that Kiara has become the temporary queen of Pride Rock, Mzingo returns to the Outlands to deliver the news to Janja. Janja is pleased to hear this, and formulates a plan to take over the Pride Lands. Mzingo later tricks Kiara into going into the Outlands alone for a "peace meeting" with Janja at Broken Rock. Janja reveals his plan and attacks Kiara, but is foiled by Kion and the Lion Guard. Eye of the Beholder In the Outlands, Mzingo's Parliament host a meeting. One member of the flock, Mwoga, arrives late, bearing the news that Ono has lost the vision from one of his eyes. Janja overhears this, and he devises a plan to take out the Guard. The Kupatana Celebration Janja's clan are seen dashing through the Outlands, perusing a jackal pup named Dogo. The Lion Guard rescues Dogo, who convinces them to allow him to return to the Pride Lands with them. Dogo's mother Reirei watches Dogo accomplish this. Pleased, she informs her mate Goigoi, who goes to fetch their other sons. After the jackals attack during the Kupatana Celebration, they are sent back to the Outlands. Fuli's New Family Bunga travels to the Outlands to play in the volcano, believing that he is immune to all pain. Cheezi spots him and informs Janja, and the hyena clan approaches Bunga, who proves to be entirely unafraid of the fact that they are planning to eat him. Fuli intervenes just before Janja attacks, pulling Bunga out of harm's way. However, they rock beneath them breaks away, sending them floating down a river of lava. Janja and his clan wait for them to pass by so they can attack, but the other three members of the Lion Guard arrive and provide a way of escape for Bunga and Fuli. Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu try to stop them, but end up stuck on a burning log in the lava river. The Call of the Drongo Janja, Cheezi and Chungu kidnap a drongo bird named Tamaa, and force him to use his voice in order to lure some impalas into the Outlands. After they run into the Outlands (believing that Kion has ordered them to go there), they find that they are trapped. However, when Janja goes to investigate, Tamaa fools Cheezi into letting him go. He flies away, but returns when he realizes that he cannot let them stay there. He imitates the Lion Guard, which, at first, frightens the hyenas. However, Janja soon becomes suspicious when he sees that Cheezi no longer holds the bird in his mouth, and locates Tamaa. Before he can do anything, the real Lion Guard arrive and send Janja and his crew back to the Outlands, freeing the impalas in the process. The Mbali Fields Migration When a rockslide blocks the path to Mbali Fields, Kion and the Guard take Muhimu's Herd and Swala's Herd through the Outlands. Whilst here, Muhimu enters labor and Fuli, Ono and Beshte lead the rest of the herd (except for a few female zebras and Swala) to help her. Muhimu gives birth to a boy, whose cry gets the attention Janja, Cheezi and Chungu. They attempt to startle everyone, but it fails. Whilst Kion and Bunga take care of Chungu and Cheezi, Janja receives a swift kick in the face from Muhimu's Son, and Kion warns the three hyenas away. Too Many Termites Kion mistakenly drives Mjomba's Pack of aardwolves into the Outlands, believing them to be hyenas. The Lion Guard goes to retrieve them, but Reirei and Goigoi find them first. They sing We'll Make You a Meal in order to lure the aardwolves into a false sense of security. The Lion Guard, having found Mjomba, is able to locate the rest of the pack and rescue the aardwolves just in time. Before leaving, they barricade the jackals in their den. Janja's New Crew Janja recruits Nne and Tano as his new henchmen, banishing Cheezi and Chungu to the Pride Lands. Back in the Outlands, the new crew devise an ingenious plan to stall the Lion Guard: Nne, Tano and Janja will chase a herd of sable antelopes across one side of the Pride Lands. Then, when the Guard arrive to take care of them, they will head in the opposite direction and feast on some oryxes. Although at first confused, Janja is impressed by their idea, happy to be in the company of other 'smart' hyenas. He misses Nne and Tano's snide remark. Later, Nne and Tano, having betrayed Janja, are thrown back into the Outlands by Kion's Roar. Kion and the Lion Guard then order Janja to return to the Outlands and he obeys, having had enough of the Pride Lands. Before he goes, he calls for Cheezi and Chungu to follow him. The trio head home with the Lion Guard watching them leave. Lions of the Outlands Jasiri asks Kion to come with her to the Outlands to sort out a dispute between her clan and a group of lions. Here, Kion meets her family before heading out to meet Zira and her children, Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. Zira lures Kion into speaking with her alone after showing him some new ways to use the Roar, but when he disagrees with her and he's alone, she surrounds him and tries to force him into siding with her, whilst returning to Jasiri and claiming that he's siding with them. The rest of the Lion Guard hear about the Outsiders from Rafiki and rush to save Kion in the Outlands, meeting up with Jasiri along the way. When she explains what has happened, Ono flies off and locates Kion. The Guard catch up to him and Bunga dispels any feelings of doubt Kion has about using the Roar, Kion blasts the Outsiders far, far away to a area with a huge termite mound. A little later, Jasiri's Clan is back to their watering hole, and Jasiri is glad that she has the Lion Guard as her friends. Never Roar Again Janja and his clan are sent packing back into the Outlands by the Lion Guard, but as soon as they disappear they hop back into the Pride Lands. Shortly after they try to attack Kion's mother, Nala, Kion uses his Roar angrily to blast the hyenas back into the Outlands again. Babysitter Bunga In the Outlands, Reirei trains her pups, Dogo and Kijana, to hunt young Pride Landers. The Traveling Baboon Show After discovering that the thievies were Uroho and his troop the Lion Guard chases them into the Outlands. But soon they found the baboons are being chased by Janja, Cheezi and Chungu; realizing what they've done. Kion and the others leave to rescue them and once they do the hyenas retreat further into the Outlands. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar When Ushari learns about Kion's ability to hear his grandfather Mufasa, he enlists the help of Janja's Clan in order to use the ability to hear Scar. After kidnapping Kiara and Makini's Bakora Staff, Ushari waits in the volcano for Janja to force Kion into using his Roar in anger. Although Kiara is saved, Janja is still able to lure Kion into roaring, although at first, Ushari is still unable to su mmon Scar. only when Janja returns and angrily throws the staff into the volcano and it works, summoning the former leader of the Lion Guard. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie After Kiburi loses the Mashindano event and failed in an attempt to attack Simba; he and his followers are banished to the Outlands. The crocodile plans to eat Ushari but the cobra tells him there is something he wishes to see as they for the Outlands Volcano. Swept Away Beshte ends up in the Outlands after Kion's Roar causes a flash flood. As the guard looks for him Scar has Janja and Skinks lure the hippo into a trap in an attempt to weaken the guard. Rescue in the Outlands Kion and the guard go the Outlands to rescue Jasiri, Tunu and Wema when they get trapped in lava vent by Janja and his clan upon Scar's orders to get rid of her. The Bite of Kenge The hyenas try to steal Tikiti Melons from the elephants so they won't have any water during the dry season. A lizard named Kenge helps them. The Morning Report Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are lurking in a bush, waiting for Zazu, to arrive. Having been told by Scar to grab him, they wait for the right moment before pouncing. Chungu grabs the bird in his mouth, and takes him back to the Outlands. In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu keep watch on Zazu, who is trapped in an animal rib cage. While they taunt him, Janja speaks with Scar in the volcano, asking what to do next. Scar orders Janja to interrogate Zazu, who will have all the information on Simba, including his strengths, his weaknesses and his allies. Janja is confident that he can get Zazu to talk, and leaves the volcano to proceed with the plan. Zazu tries to persuade Cheezi and Chungu into letting him free by claiming that they are smarter than Janja. He tells them that the smart thing to do would be to let him go free. Just when Chungu is about to do just that, Janja arrives. He orders Zazu to talk, but the hornbill is left unintimidated by the trio. When the rest of Janja's clan arrive, Zazu feigns defeat, before crying out at the top of his voice for help. Annoyed, Janja rolls the cage to the steam vent, prompting Zazu to finally give in. He opens up to them about Simba, but none of the information is helpful to the hyenas. But in the distance, his singing is overheard by the Lion Guard. When he finishes, the information is of no use to the hyenas and they decide to eat him instead, letting the steam warm him up. But the Lion Guard arrive just in time and start to fight Janja's Clan, with Zazu commenting on their skills. His excitement soon vanishes when he notices Fuli being backed up against a ledge, unaware that she is close to falling off into the lava behind her. He forces his cage to roll into the offending hyenas, but after doing so, they knock him down a slope by mistake. Kion notices his and swiftly uses the Roar of the Elders. The Little Guy Hodari a gecko meets Shupavu and Njano and tells him that he can be part of Kiburi's float. In the Outlands, Njano speaks to Kiburi about Hodari, and how he's friends with the Lion Guard. When Hodari appears, Kiburi is shocked to see that he's a gecko, and not a crocodile. He goes along with the plan, though tells Hodari that he still needs to pass a test. Hodari already knows about the Traditional Crocodile Initiation Spar, and Kiburi calls forth Tamka to challenge him. Just before they engage in combat, Kiburi orders Tamka to let him win. He does as commanded, and Hodari is overjoyed to be confirmed as a member of Kiburi's float. His new leader then leads his float to the Pride Lands. Divide and Conquer in the Outlands Volcano, Janja and Reirei speak with Scar about how well the plan worked. Scar explains that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, the two leaders to claim that their kind are the smartest, while the rest of their groups mess around. The Scorpion's Sting When SImba gets stung by a scorpion named Sumu the guard must go to the Outlands to get some volcanic ash which will cure him. Soon Scar hears from Sumu that the plan was a success, and knows that the Guard would be on their way. He orders Ushari to get the others ready. Proceeding with the plan, Kiburi's Float wait for the Lion Guard. When they arrive, Kiburi refuses to move without a fight. With time of the essence, Kion sends Beshte to deal with the crocodiles. The hippopotamuses tackles Tamka, and the force of the tackle slams him into the rest of his float. The Guard hurrys through. The Guard get a little further, but bump into Reirei's Pack. Kion turns to Bunga, who leaps onto some nearby rocks and bounds over the jackals, farting on them. The stench keeps the pack from stopping them and the Lion Guard runs past them while Fuli comments that she's glad that Bunga is on the Guard's side. Worn out, the Lion Guard reach the volcano. Before they can ascend to get the ash, Janja's clan arrives. The hyenas attack , and the Lion Guard defend themselves, with even Makini helping out (albeit accidentally). They make their way up the volcano, where Kion observes the slowly setting sun. When they finally reach the highest point, Ono guides them to the volcanic ash, and Makini swiftly pours a handful into her gourd, sealing it shut and re-attaching it to her staff. Just as they are about to leave, Scar rises from the lava. Kion recognizes his evil great-uncle, but refuses to engage with him, reminding his friends that they need to get back to his father. Scar reveals that he was behind the attack, leading the Lion Guard to work out that the other attacks were planned as well. Scar commends them for their cleverness. The Lion Guard start to leave regardless with Kion knowing that Scar's plan has failed, but the fallen King calls for his army to attack. Suddenly, Ushari, Shupavu her group of skinks, and Kiburi's float emerge. They approach the Lion Guard and, despite Bunga's eagerness to take them on, Kion leads them the other way, not wishing to waste anymore time. But Janja's clan block their other pathway. When the final path is blocked by Reirei's pack, the Lion Guard realize they are surrounded. As Kenge joins the skinks and cobra, Makini and the Lion Guard start to back away to a ledge hanging over the lava. Thinking quickly, Kion orders Ono to find a way out, but the egret is knocked down by Mzingo and his parliament . Trapped, Kion resorts to the final option. Scar warns him that using the Roar will cause the volcano to erupt, but Kion responds by telling Scar that he doesn't know as much about the Roar as he does, before using it in a similar manner to how he saved his mother from Makuu's float. He continues to use the Roar on Reirei's pack, and finally, Janja's clan, just before leaving. Scar demands that his followers get the gourd, and sends Mzingo's parliament out to retrieve or destroy it. During their escape, Makini stumbles, giving the vultures time to attack. Ono, Fuli and Bunga race back to help her, with Ono diving in and scattering the vultures before they can peck the gourd away from her staff. Mzingo sends two of his vultures to deal with Ono, while he and Mwoga aim for the gourd. They manage to knock the staff away from Makini, and the staff falls bottom-first into the lava. Fuli and Bunga tackle the final two vultures, and Makini grabs the gourd. Seeing her having difficulty removing the gourd, Ono swoops in and severes the vines holding it. When the vultures return, Kion uses his Roar once again to send them away, and they hurry back home. Undercover Kinyonga The Lion Guard watch over the Outlands, waiting for Ono to return. When he finally comes into view, he is being pursued by Mzingo and Mwoga. Kinyonga enters the Outlands, and evades detection from the vultures. Although she almost gets eaten by Cheezi and Chungu who are watching guard for Janja (despite Cheezi's belief that he was able to eat her whole), she manages to escape into the Outlands Volcano where Shupavu's Group, Janja and Ushari have gathered. A brief argument from Ushari and Janja causes Scar to reveal himself. He orders Janja to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off a major water supply during the middle of the dry season. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall, and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. Shupavu and her skinks chase Kinyonga to a dead end. She tries to blend in, but she is too scared, and her colors run wild. Suddenly, Shupavu hears a voice, and the Lion Guard reveal themselves, using camouflage themselves to blend in with their surroundings. Bunga then orders the skinks to leave. Utterly scared of facing the lion guard without the whole army, the skinks run away. The Zebra Mastermind Chungu and Cheezi watches and listens to Thurston as he explains that he's the real reason the Lion Guard are so successful. They decide to take the zebra and hand him over to Scar. They invite him to a "party" he agrees to go with them. Thurston informs them that the Guard have weak poi nts. He recollects a day when the Lion Guard were subjected to some red fluffy flowers, which caused them to sneeze uncontrollably. Later, Goigoi is awoken by his mate, who orders him to find some food while she speaks with Scar. Goigoi is upset by how little faith she has in him finding anything, when he stumbles across Thurston, who has remained in place as promised. Goigoi sneaks up behind him, but is surprised by Thurston's friendliness after he is noticed. Thurston explains how he is the guest of honor at a big party, due to his knowledge on the Lion Guard. When he tells Goigoi how much the hyenas enjoyed hearing of the Guard's weaknesses, Goigoi reacts with surprise, prompting Thurston to impart more of his knowledge. He explains how the Guard often misses him entirely due to his stripes, and Goigoi asks if he could defeat the Lion Guard with this knowledge. Thurston believes someone could do that, but questions why they would. Goigoi leaves with the hopes if impressing Reirei by defeating them, but after he's gone, Thurston remembers that it only makes him invisible when other zebras are around him. Elsewhere in the Outlands, Tamka and Nduli decide to get some food while Kiburi attends the big meeting with Scar. They notice Thurston, who has fallen asleep and try to creep up to him, but Nduli steps on a branch which jolts him awake. When Thurston assures them that he was just resting his eyes, Tamka asks if he's going to 'panic and run'. When Thurston tells him that he's not going to miss the big party, Tamka assumes he means the big meeting, and Thurston explains that he's the guest of honor due to his Lion Guard knowledge, and assumes that they too, wish to hear about the Guard's weaknesses. He tells them that rubbing their tummies will cause them to go to sleep, and the crocodiles decide to bring back the Lion Guard to Scar in the hopes that they'll get to go to the next big meeting. They leave, and Thurston suddenly realizes that he was actually talking about himself again. The Outlanders decide amongst themselves which part of Thurston each one is getting, when Thurston tries to intervene and help them learn what the tastiest part of a zebra actually is. He is knocked back by Tamka, who is sick of his stories. After a short while, Thurston offers them one final piece of advice: panic and run. They are confused by this advice, until the Lion Guard arrive. The Lion Guard make quick work of the group, who follow Thurston's advice. But the zebra brings up the party to the Guard, and how they wanted to talk to him about the Lion Guard. They realize the reason for the crazy attacks, and Fuli suggests that he talks too much. Thurston partially agrees and starts to follow them home, promising that he'll be more quiet, but continuing to tell them this information all the way. The Hyena Resistance After hearing that Scar has returned Jasiri decides to set up a Hyena Resistance with the help of her clan. Jasiri explains Kwetu Ni Kwetu, and they need to protect their home. Meanwhile Scar asks his army to attack many places in the Pride Lands but Shupavu says that they keep stopped by Jasiri's clan. Scar gets mad at Janja after hearing what happened on their previous encounter. Scar orders Janja and the others to attack Jasiri's clan. Ono soon sees that her clan is being attacked and the guard goes to rescue them. Janja is shocked to hear that Jasiri is aware of Scar's presence. But the Lion Guard show up just in time, and surround the Outlanders in the same way that they have surrounded the Hyena Resistance. The Guard initiate a fight, with Jasiri's clan fighting alongside them. During the fight, Janja is knocked into an open vent by one of the crocodiles in an accidental attack.The army regroup, refusing to leave without first defeating the Resistance. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to send them away, with everyone proud of their victory. However, Janja calls out for help, which is answered by Jasiri. Noticing that the hyena is slipping closer to the lava, Jasiri cranes her neck down and pulls him up. Janja is left almost speechless by her kindness, and asks why she saved him. She mentions "sisi ni sawa", and asks him to join the Hyena Resistance against Scar. Janja hesitates at first, but eventually refuses her offer. Jasiri understand this with a little "we'll see". Shupavu and Njano, having witnessed Janja's hesitation and beginning to doubt his loyalty, decide to report it back to Scar. The Underground Adventure After hearing what's going on at the Mud Pots, Scar orders Njano to fetch him a vulture, who will be delivering a gift of fire to Kion and his companions. Beshte and the Beast When Scar hears about how a gorilla came and attacked his army he gets an idea for a new plan. Scar orders his army to keep attacking so that way Shujaa can mess up the Pride Lands for them. Pride Landers Unite! After hearing that Kion has gathered a group of Pride Landers to defeat Scar. Scar orders his army to take over Makuu's Watering Hole. The Queen's Visit After getting information from the skinks, Scar orders Reirei's pack to get rid of Queen Dhahabu. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Scar orders his army to crash the party at Mizimu Grove. Fire from the Sky Scar orders his vultures to set fire around the Pride Lands. However Anga catches them and they go back to the volcano. Battle for the Pride Lands Janja goes to talk to Scar about the newest plan. Scar tells him to go to the Liar of the Lion Guard and trap the guard inside. Turns out that Scar plans to destroy Janja's clan as well. Scar tells Ushari how he got his scar on his eye. In a flashback, an adolescent Scar is patrolling the Pride Lands when a Strange Lion walks up to him. Knowing that he has the Roar of the Elders, the strange lion suggests that Scar should be the king of the Pride Lands. But Scar then meets a Strange Cobra and the snake gives him a scar on his left eye. Afterwards, The Lion Guard arrive at the Outlands volcano where Scar has Ushari attack Kion, who is left with a scar over his left eye. When Scar declares that he and Kion are the same, Kion replies that he forgives Scar for what he has done, much to Scar's horror. Kion then summons the Great Lions of the Past with a gentle blow of air who then summon rain over the volcano. Being made of fire, Scar's spirit is extinguished by the rainwater. Scar then curses Kion and insists to him that the Roar of the Elders is a curse and that he will see that they are the same before vanishing completely. The lava then hardens into igneous rock, destroying the Mark of Evil, finally ending Scar's threat to the Pride Lands once and for all. Jasiri then becomes in charge of the Outlanders. Journey to the Pride Lands Azaad shows the Lion Guard, Janja, and Jasiri the fastest way home from the Tree of Life. Return to the Pride Lands On their way home from the Tree of Life, the Lion Guard run as fast as they can. They soon find Madoa, Cheezi and Chungu who were hiding from Zira. Madoa explians that Zira and her lions went into the Pride Lands but doesn't know what happened. Mzingo and his vultures soon come up and welcomes Jasiri home. Jasiri asked the vultures for help and they agree. Anga soon spots a strange lion with dark fur on Pride Rock. Jasiri says that it's Kovu Zira's son. Fuli thinks that they're too late but Vitani and her "Lion Guard" spot them. They start attacking until Kion has had enough. He tells everyone to get behind and is about to use the Roar. Kiara soon comes to stop her brother. She explains that Vitani and Kovu has joined their pride. Kovu explains that Zira has completed her journey through the Circle of Life. Kion thanks Jasiri for the Outlanders help and they all go home. Outlands Category:Homes